Many cosmetics are sold for personal use in the form of a viscous fluid and are packaged in containers having a threaded neck and cap. Examples of such cosmetics include soaps, shampoos, cream rinses, hand lotions, and the like. These fluids are often so viscous that it takes a very long time to completely empty the fluid from the container. As a result, the containers are often discarded with a significant amount of fluid still within them.
Some persons try to recover the last remaining amount of fluid in a container by removing the cap, inverting the nearly-empty container, and holding it over a new container having its cap removed. This type of transfer is too time-consuming to hold the pouring container by hand so it is typically balanced on the receiving container in some way. The major problem with this transfer process is that the pouring container is in a very unstable position--inverted and resting on its neck upon the neck of the receiving container. Accordingly, the slightest bump or jar will tip the assembly and result in spills and/or breakage of one or both of the containers (if they are made of a breakable material). It would be very desirable to provide a hands-free, compact, and stable fluid transfer device that would enable a viscous fluid to be completely drained from a pouring container to a receiving container.
A number of fluid transfer devices have been disclosed. Doty, U.S. Pat. No. 292,629, issued Jan. 29, 1884, discloses a device for filling fruit jars. The device includes a hand-held clamp that secures the jar being filled. A funnel is connected to the clamp and suspended above the jar. This device is not hands-free because the clamp must be held in the hand. Furthermore, there is no means for holding a pouring container above the funnel.
Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 545,915, issued Sep. 10, 1895, discloses a fluid transfer device having a base, a vertical rod arising from the base, and a funnel that is connected to the rod in such a way that the funnel can move freely up and down the rod in a vertical orientation. A pouring container has a ring at its base that fits over the rod to secure it in position. The Russell device is hands-free, but it is used only with pouring containers having a ring that fits over the rod. Furthermore, the Russell device is large--the height of the rod is at least equal to the combined heights of the receiving container, the funnel, and the pouring container.
Holleman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,380, issued Jul. 19, 1966, discloses a fluid transfer device for draining substantially empty ketchup bottles into fresh ketchup bottles. The device includes a base, a vertical post arising from the middle of the base, two clamps to hold the inverted bottles, and four rings to hold the fresh bottles. The device is large, not adaptable for bottles of different sizes, has no funnel to reduce or eliminate spills, and relies upon its heavy base for stability.
Howson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,933, issued Jun. 17, 1980, discloses a fluid transfer device having three platforms--a base, a shelf for holding a funnel, and a retaining rack for holding one or more pouring bottles. The three platforms are connected by a vertical, rear wall. The device is large and not adapted for varying sizes of bottles.
Wittman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,180, issued Jan. 31, 1995, discloses a funnel adapted for a hands-free transfer of fluid from a pouring container to a receiving container. The funnel has stepped fins extending outwardly and stepped blades extending inwardly. The fins help secure the funnel on the receiving container while the blades help secure the pouring container in place. However, the containers are not secured sufficiently to prevent the assembly from tipping if subjected to a mild bump. Accordingly, a demand still exists for a compact fluid transfer device that facilitates a stable, hands-free transfer from pouring containers to receiving containers of varying sizes.